


Queen's wings

by Jellysocks



Series: Devil's Queen [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Some Plot, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellysocks/pseuds/Jellysocks
Summary: Chloe finds herself praying one night, only thing is she never expected God to answer...or the fact it would annoy someone so much they'd try to destroy Lucifer
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Devil's Queen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536535
Comments: 30
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

The devil was in her bed.

Snoring softly.

Hogging the blankets.

All Chloe could see was his dark hair and pointed nose sticking out from where he lay in his blanket burrito. Lucifer had mentioned to her once that while he did need sleep, like all livings things he just didn't need as much. So it was nice in the rare moments she caught him at peace beside her. Even if she had no blankets.

Chloe didn't mind how tired she'd be the next morning while she lay there in this moment soaking it it. She brushes a hand through his hair, it's soft without any product in it and he sighs deeply trying to get closer to her. 

She had no time to brace herself against the sudden overwhelming feeling of love that just barreled through her. Chloe was in love with the devil. The devil. Not a metaphor. The actual devil, and she didn't care. Had she ever really cared that he was the devil? There had been shock at first when she's seen his other face, stared the devil in his flaming eyes. There had been an exsitential crisis (boy had there ever been) at learning that it was all real, that heaven and hell exsisted, that God exsited. But there was never any fear. She knew Lucifer, knew that how much he protested and whined that there was goodness in him. That his time up here among them, with her was good for him. 

There was only one thing that marred her thoughts and she knew it was in his as well although he tried not to mention it often. 'You live such short fragile lives. A blink of an eye and you're gone, just memories of a story'. One day Chloe will leave him to a place where he couldn't follow. He would be alone again, his bed filled with strangers who wanted him for their own gains. 

It almost cleaved her heart in two. 

_Let me keep him_ Chloe found herself thinking, praying. _I know it's selfish and people pray for better things. I know I have no right to ask but he was your favourite son once right? If he wants me then let me stay, let us have this forever. You made me for him but I chose him. Please._

Chloe can feel sleep tugging at her as she nestles up against his warmth. She did not notice the voice as anything more than the start of a dream.

Afterall, who expects an answer when they pray to God?

**As you wish, my child.**

**x x**

  
Three weeks later.

"Can I use the devil made me do it excuse?" Chloe mused, Lucifer snorted into his coffee cup as he stood in her living room impecably dressed as always.

The doorbell sounded and she moved past him raising a thin brown eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no?" The parcel is flung into her hands by a disgruntled acne prone courier followed quickly by the clipboard. She signs and closes the door, frowing at the small carboard box in her hands. 

"I'd say that ship has definitly sailed darling." Lucifer smiled easily at her and Chloe can't help the grin that graced her face. She was so happy it could almost be considered a cliche. Birds were going to start singing, rainbows would appear and everything else that happened to people in happy relationships.

"Well I've been told you're irresistable apparently, don't quite see it myself." She rummages in the draw for some scissors, ignoring his offended gasp. Placing the parcel on the breakfast bar as she began to open it. Chloe didn't recall ordering anything and wonders briefly if her daughter or the devil had been ordering things on her amazon account. Silently wishing that if that was the case then it was Trixie, who knows what Lucifer might order.

Pulling back the flaps she frowns at the packing peanuts. Was the box humming or is that her imagination?

She reaches a hand in. 

Lucifer shouts her name.

It's too late.

Pain explodes from every molecule as though she's being torn apart. 

Everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe wakes with fleeting levels of awareness. The only thing at first was the pain. It was everywhere, all over, no where was safe. She wants to cry but it hurts too much.

Was she dead? 

No, she didn't think so.

She drifts again.

x

Voices rouse her next.

"This is unusual Luci, even for us." Rich deep tones float through the fog and she knows that voice. Amenadiel?

"You think? You think?!" This is voice is desperate, cracked and close to hysterics.

"We can cut them off before she wakes up? They give me the creeps." This voice is like blades, all pointy and sharp. No nonsense like Maze.

"You will not touch her." This voice is old and dangerous. Older than time. 

"Luc-fer?" Chloe mumbles into a pillow.

"Chloe?" Weight shifts next to her. She's on a bed, someone is sitting down. Open your eyes she wants to yell at herself but she can't. Everything is heavy and sore, a weight is settled on her back that she can't get away from. It crushes her and she can't move.

"Detective?" 

She can't answer but she wants to. 

Chloe falls asleep again. 

x

Chloe groans as light drifts through the ceiling to floor windows. Who needs windows that big when they sun is so stupid and bright and right in her eyes. 

  
"Chloe?" The voice was gentle but wobbly and Chloe remembers it from before. She forces her eyes open, blinking to clear the spots. The pain she remembers is now a dull ache and the worst of it located between her shoulders. Where the strange suffocating weight still remained. 

Lucifer's penthouse finally swam into view, beyond the pillows that surronded her like a fort as she lies on her stomach. Weren't they just at her apartment? 

  
The parcel? 

  
Chloe tries to get up, but the weight on her back holds her there and her limbs feel as though they've been filled with quick dry cement. Nausea rolls around in her stomach and she takes a couple of deep breathes. She will not throw up. 

What the hell happened to her? 

She manages to turn her head and Lucifer is kneeling by the side of his bed. He looked aweful. His skin was pale, eyes red rimmed and wet as though he had been crying. Normally perfectly groomed hair stuck up in every direction as though he had been continuoulsy running his hands through it.

"You o-okay?" She whispered, her voice hoarse and dry.

"Am I okay?" He blinked owlishly at her, a large hand smoothing through her hair as though he thought he would never get to touch her again. Lucifer's laugh is almost a sob. 

"What happened?" 

The change in his face is instantaneous and the devil looks as though he wants to tear something apart. However he helps her sit up and Chloe realises that she's not wearing anything on top except for her functional black work bra. She still even had the jeans she was wearing this morning although her boots and socks have been removed. 

Everything feels stiff once the room stops spinning. Nothing is broken, only that weird sensation on her back. A flash of dark blue catches the edges of her vision and she sits very still, cross legged in the middle of Lucider's expansive bed.

_No._

Chloe refuses to turn her head. Finding a spot on the wall to stare at. She doesn't want to believe what she thinks she saw. Gritting her teeth she rolls her shoulders. Praying. Hoping. Wishing that nothing will happen. That maybe she just sat up too quickly.

Her stomach dropped to her feet and time seemed to stop when midnight blue feathers folded around her. Fluffy and soft.

  
_Lucifer's wings were white._

_Lucifer's wings were white._

The thought races through her brain over and over again on a loop. A laugh threatens to break through the tension. Chloe is dimly aware that if she starts laughing she may not be able to stop. Chloe does the only things her brain lets her do. She scrambles for Lucifer's hands blindly and hold on as tight as she can when she grips his long fingers. Lucifer doesn't say anything as he crouches on the hard tiles, he lets the detective use him as a life raft. 

"Lucfier?" Chloe can manager to whisper after what feels like an eternity. 

"Yes?" He repsonds instantly as though he's afraid that if he's not quick enough she may never talk again. 

"Why do I have wings?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer watched as she turned her blue eyes to him, seeking answers he just did not have.   
He'd tried to get them of course, calling on Amenadiel as soon as he'd placed her on the bed. The celestial aura of the package had been well concealed and he'd caught it's scent too late as the wings had literally exploded into exsistence. Lucifer could still hear her screams ringing around in his head and her breathing had been shallow and short as he'd flown them here. 

He'd though he'd lost her and there didn't seem a word fitting enough to name the terror that had torn through his heart. His mortal detective who kept getting thrown into some sort of celestial mess. The wings were drapped around her now and she moved them without knowing how. Her insticts made them furl in. To make herself small. Wanting to dissapear.

Chloe was terrified and a flash of fury blinded him for a moment. How dare someone do this to her? How dare they put these on her without her consent? He had felt violated when his own wings had been slapped back on, but Lucifer knew the gig. Chloe did not. This was a game of chess he had been playing for eons and Chloe piece had been thrown onto the board without care.

"I don't know." Lucifer swallowed his rage. It would not solve this, he needed to remain calm. "Whatever did this is beyond a demon's ability. Or even an angel." 

"Oh," Chloe spoke numbly, probably having a bit of a panic attack she thought but her thoughts were floating. Strong hands gripped her shoulders. 

"We shall face this together detective. I give you my word." 

Chloe takes a deep calming breath. In through the nose and out through the mouth. In through the nose and out through the mouth. Her hands touched his wrist, fingers finding his pulse. She focused on the rythmic beating. He wasn't going to leave and she was alive. A little more feathery than normal but alive. Alive was good, it meant they could figure this out, maybe get them removed. Although the though of hacking the wings off made her stomach roll and bile rise up in her throat. No, that wasn't going to solve anything. _Come on Chloe_ she berrated herself. Pull yourself together and deal with this head on.

"Do you have a mirror?"

Of course Lucifer had a mirror, he had several. This one was a full length, gold framed ornate cumbersome thing. He carried it into the bedroom as though it was a toothpick. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked unsure as she uncurled her legs from under her and swinging them over the edge of the bed.

Chloe held her arms out to him silently and he went to her without word as he helped her stand. "I need to." The determination in her voice like forged steel. They made their way to the mirror and he let her go slowly. Chloe just stood there for a moment, not saying or doing anything. Just getting used to her new centre of gravity. She was dimly aware that marble tiles beneath her wings were cold. It was a strange feeling to say the least, they were a part of her but not. There was sensation in the extra limbs but the wings didn't feel like hers, they didn't feel whole. 

"Right. Okay, lets do this." 

The wings were beautiful in an oddly surreal way, they were larger than she was tall. It was an impressive wingspan, even if Lucifer's wings would dwarf them. At first glance they looked black but when light caught them there was a shimmer of deep blue underneath the largest crooked feathers. 

Her primaries. The primaries of her wings.

"Holy shit."

Lucifer chuckled behind her. "They are exquisite." He seemed as enchanted as she was, both of them just watching how they fluttered slightly. Chloe lifted her shoulders, feeling brand new muscles working in her back. She scrunched her eyes, concentrating on what she wanted the wings to do. At first the wings just gave a feeble twitch as if to say _alright we tried I guess_. It took two more attempts before the wings lifted off the floor and folded behind her as she'd Lucifer do with his own. Her shoulder blades protested for a moment before it felt somewhat comfortable.

"Much better." Chloe smiled even if the effort had left her breathless. 

"You are taking this remarkably well." Lucifer commented, planting a soft kiss to her temple.

"I think my brain is kinda just giving up on trying to rationalise it." Chloe shuddered and a soft blanket was wrapped around under her arms and wings. 

"Come on." Lucider urged her away from the mirror. Holding her close as led her to his private bar past the piano. "Do you need anything?"

"Water, coffee and some pain killers please?" The devil lifted her onto a stool, arranging her wings so they drapped around the backrest. She fliched as a sharp sudden pain shoots through her, making her teeth clash together. 

"I'm sorry." Lucifer draws back, hands up as fear shines in large brown eyes. The devil was afraid of her. 

"No. It's not you. I think some of the feathers..." Chloe frowns as she focuses on her new appendages. Trying to figure out what they need. "They're folded? Feel like when you bend a finger nail back." Chloe waves a hand. "I'm not explaining myself very well." Tears prick at her eyes as the panic begins to surface. _Wings. I have wings. Oh god I have wings. That hurt, why the hell did that hurt?_

"Do you trust me?" His uncertainty snaps her out of her terror.

"Of course I do!" Lucifer gives a small smile at how offended the detective sounded on his behalf. 

"Place your head on the bar and rest your head on them. Try to relax, this wont hurt I promise." He takes the blanket off and places it on another seat.

"Oh....oh." Chloe practically melted as deft fingers began to straighten the feathers that were worst effected. Every last piece of tension and pained drained from her body. "Thank you."

Lucifer hummed behind her, admiring his work when he was done and all the feathers neat and tidy. _Why have you done this?_ The devil directed his thoughts upwards although there was no reply, there never was. He knew his father was more than likely involved, but couldn't understand why. Had they not been through enough? Would this tip the detective over the edge? He shook his head to banish the thoughts. This was not about him, Chloe needed him and he could always drown his insecurities away later with alcohol.

"Concentrate for me Chloe. Tell the wings they need to go, that they can't be here now." Maybe if the detective couldn't see them it would help, plus she would have to do this eventually. They would hardly go unnoticed.

Chloe dug deep down as she had done before, her wings shuffling but not obeying. She could almost hear them complaining _will you stop making us do things_. "Come on." She gritted her teeth and told them. No. She ordered them to go away. _Go away right now, I don't need you_. Something shifted and she could no longer feel the air on them. It only lasts a second before they pop back out again and all Chloe wants to do is go back to bed, have a good cry and a nap. Still that wouldn't really solve the problem, so she straightens her back, cracks her head from side to side and tries again. It take less time and Chloe manages to hold them back in and this time they don't make a reappearance.

"Well done." Lucifer pressed another kiss to her temple, wrapping the blanket once more around her, tighter now they didn't have the wings to contend with. Chloe watched him move around the kitchen simply just appreciating the smell of brewing coffee. He placed a tall glass of water infront of her and some pain killers. Chloe drank greedily and swallowed the tablets, she felt pretty much back to normal physically but it couldn't hurt to be careful.

"How do I stop them from just sprouting out again? I can still feel them, it feels odd." _It's not normal, I don't like it. I don't like it_. She doesn't voice that last part out loud. There was a weight to her back to was not used to.

"Just try not to think about them. If you do just remember how inconvinient it would be for them to appear say in the middle of the supermarket." Chloe tries to suppress the image that pops in her head of the wings suddenly appearing as she's picking which pasta to buy. It's not that funny but the hysterical laughter threatens to surface. She's greatful when Lucifer slides a coffee over to her, but he doesn't come closer and refuses to look her in the eye. 

"Are you okay? How long was I out?" When his only answer is to look at his bare feet Chloe begins to feel panic rising. "Lucifer? How long? Is Trixie...does she know I'm here?" She'd been at Dan's that morning, where was she now? Had she been to school? Who had her child? 

"You've been out for twenty four hours. Daniel took Beatrice to school...Maze picked her up last night and took her again this morning. I'm sorry...I just..I-" He looks so broken and alone despite him standing infront her that she slides off the bar stool and pulls him to the leather couch. Chloe drags them down with the blanket around them, nestling into him. He still smells of sandalwood although it's faded as though he hasn't bathed while she'd be down. He hesitates but eventually yeilds to her and his arms wrap around her, tucking her head under his chin as though he needs this comfort but still unsure if he's deserving. 

"It's okay." Chloe soothes, not sure if it's Lucifer she's talking to or herself. "I'm okay. I'm freaking out, and probably will for a while, but I'm okay. Nothing even hurts anymore." 

"I don't know why He would do this to you." Lucifer mumbled into her hair. Chloe can't help but hear the capital H and dread grips her heart. This has to be a prank. Why would God give her wings? Through a parcel?

"You think your dad did this?" 

"Well they do say He moves in mysterious ways." Lucifer's breath is hot in her hair and her mind finally begins to unfrazzle. "Dad is nothing if not mysterious, and absent. If not Him then he has allowed someone to do this to you." 

They sit there close to two hours with neither of them speaking. Just soaking up the warmth of the other and Lucifer can feel his eyelids become heavy as Chloe's phone begins to vibrate on the walnut table infront of them. Lucifer holds on tight as Chloe eventually moves to get it.

"Bad devil," she laughs as she smacks his arms away.

"Sleepy." Lucifer does not pout, but it's close. 

"Decker." She says into the phone, listening intently.

"We'll be there." Chloe turns to Lucifer who just looks at her lazily, long limbs splayed on the couch, inviting and tempting.

"Body, if you fancy joining me? Or you could nap. Up to you." She pats his leg as she moves to the bathroom, dropping the blanket from them and removing her bra. This gets his attention.

"Are you sure you wish to go into work?" 

Chloe nods as she begins unbuttoning her trousers and stripping out of them. "Well I need a shower first but yes. I need...I need the distraction. I can't..I can't think about this anymore. Please?" The thought of sitting around all day worrying about this makes her skin crawl. 

"Well I'm definitly distracted," Lucifer growls, eyes trailing the length of her bare legs. He understands the need to focus on something else. 

"Want to help me save some water?" She asks, loving the way just his look makes her skin tingle. 

"Lead the way detective." 


	4. chapter 4

"Eurgh." Chloe's nose crinkled as she took in sight of the body. Well what was left of it anyway, perhaps she should have taken Lucifer's advice and stayed off today. Her back was beginning to feel tender, new muscles being pulled in new directions. Plus all her favourite jumpers and jackets had felt tight and restricting. She'd had to rummage deep in her wardbrode to find the sligtly large wool jacket she owned from when she'd been pregnant. She does not want to have to buy a new wardrobe because of a huge celestial joke, her bank balance and nerves couldn't afford it. Not even the coffee with extra vanilla syrup they had stopped for on the way to the crime scene had done little to improve her mood, the sugary concoction had tasted like ash on her tongue. 

"I know right." Ella bounced on the balls of her feet before she knelt down, camera in hand and snapping photos quickly. 

"There's not much of a body," Chloe said. It should have been a beautiful day in the park. Sun was shinning, birds were singing, children on their way to school (although detoured far away from the crime scene) and there was this unfortunate soul infront of her. The body consisted more of various body parts; some entrails, half a torso, what looked like the remainder of a face and some blood splattered in the grass and daisies that had started to sprout. 

"More of a stain really." Lucifer hummed, grinning when Chloe elbowed him in the stomach as he leaned over her shoulder with a muffled _ompf_ and taking a swig from his silver hip flask. 

Their closeness didn't go unnoticed by anybody there, but Chloe was no longer a rookie and she no longer cared what they thought of her. Their relationship was no secret in the precient (there had been so much paperwork to fill out for that one.) While it had mainly been met with encouragment there were a few who tried to give her unsolicited advice.

_He's a bit unhinged isn't he?_

_I mean he looks good for a night of fun, but not much after that._

Their opinions meant nothing to Chloe. Everyone she cared about was on their side anyway.

Chloe sighs as he moves away from behind her to squat by the body, hand outstretched. "Lucifer, don't touch the remains. I shouldn't have to tell you."

"But Detective."

"No Lucifer. Do not touch the dismembered arm." How was this her life? Good Lord was he pouting at her? 

"I'm guessing male from the muscle mass of the remaining limbs." Ella used a free gloved had to poke at the bone protruding from a torn off arm as she frowned. "No cuts that I can tell. Seems like the poor guy was pulled apart. I'll know more later when I can look under a microscope." 

"Miss Lopez gets to touch the bone!"

"Dude, I'm wearing gloves and it's my job." Ella frowns at Lucifer as he begrungingly stands up. "I mean if you want to touch it that badly put some gloves on?"

"I hate those gloves." Lucifer grumbles returning to Chloe's side. 

"What could be strong enough to do that? Drugs maybe?" Chloe wondered, ignoring Lucifer. It looked more like an animal attack. Maybe an illegaly owned big cat got out? 

"Would have to be a hell of a trip. This is what I can't get my head round though." Ella pointed to the thick yellow chalk like power that was mixing with the blood. 

Lucifer took a deep sniff. "Sulphur?"

Chloe's eyebrows raised, "as in brimstone?" 

"Well done detective. I'm beginning to think that this is a matter of what rather than who." Lucifer helped Ella stand and the two began a very nerdy conversation about pure sulphur and it's properties. 

Chloe managed to tear her eyes away from the depressing scene on the ground and her vision wondered around the crime scene (no tyre tracks leading to the body, no real footprints) before settlling on the tree line in the distance.

Someone was watching them.

The figure was tall, despite the distance between them Chloe could tell she would have to crane her head up to look at him. He cut a sqaure figure in a pale grey trench coat he wore over pressed black slacks. The shade from the trees obscurred his features but she could make out dark hair and pale skin set off by a dark blue scark.

A curious bystander perhaps? Only the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Goosebumps broke over her arms despite the early morning heat and she had the sudden feeling of her wings popping out and spreading wide in warning. _No, bad wings. Don't show up. Don't._ There was no way she'd be able to explain the situation if that happened. Chloe pushed the wings away from her mind, but it was a struggle, the wings didn't really want to listen.

"It may take me awhile to get an ID." Ella's voice cut through her tension and the figure vanished as quickly as he'd appeared as did the fight with her wings. They retreated to the back of her mind, calm once more. "Areas been swept, no wallet, no keys, no abanonded cars nearby."

"Body dump or place of murder?" Lucifer asked.

"Not sure yet, but give me time and I'll figure it out." 

"The who is more important at the moment. Lets find out who he is and hopefully it'll get us some leads." Chloe tried to shake off the feeling she was still being watched, it was promising to be a very long day. 


End file.
